Dragonball z: peace can change alot
by Cokusan
Summary: Raditz comes to earth in peace, the zfighters join him and a lot will change, AU obviously. R and R!
1. A long journey

Dragonball Z: peace can change alot

Summary: Raditz comes in peace and wants to form an alliance with the earth's special forces, im making this becuase my last fics where all bad and they weren't succesful, so if you want to see this story to be finished, then you R and R

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Powerlevel chart:

Goku: 440-3500

Piccolo: 435-3000

Krillin: 206-2500

Yamcha: 177-1400

Tien: 255-2500

Chaozu: 100-1000

Gohan: 8

Raditz: 1200-4000

Vegeta: 18000

Raio: 800

Kui: 20000

Dodoria: 22000

Chapter 1: A long journey

A sayain spaceship soared through space at a high-rate of speed, it went right through the athmosphere and fire surrounded it. The pod crashed into a grassland with high-speed and there was a large explosion.

A farmer with black hair and a mustache saw the explosion and grabbed his rifle.

'What the hell was that?' The farmer stepped into his truck and drove towards the smoke.

There was a large crater and the pod lay in the middle.

The farmer stepped out of his truck and walked towards the crater. He loaded his gun and aimed it for the ship. There was a beeping sound and the door slid open, revealing a young man with a muscular body and long black hair that reached the back of his knees.

He wore a green device on his head, and what was the strangest thing, he had a tail. The young man opened his eyes and smiled. He pushed a button on the green device and it beeped.

'A powerlevel of 5, how pathetic.' said the young man.

'Back of, or I'll shoot you, you ugly monster.' shouted the farmer. 'No one, calls Raditz a ugly monster, and besides, have you ever checked the mirror?' The farmer stumbled back and fired his rifle. Raditz catched the bullet and trew it away.

'How?' asked the farmer and Raditz jumped out of the crater, landing in front of the man. 'You shouldn't have insulted me! now die!' shouted Raditz and he picked the heavy man up with one arm. 'Enjoy your flight, it will be your last!' shouted Raditz.

Raditz trew the man into the air and fired a energybeam. The beam exploded and the scouter reading dissapeared. 'Chicken weakling.' said Raditz and he took off. Raditz' scouter beeped and it read 435. 'That must be Kakarot.' Raditz turned towards the reading.

He arrived at a waterfall. There was a green man sitting under a strong waterfall, meditating.

'A namek, interesting.' The green man opened his eyes and flipped away from the waterfall, he made a backflip and landed facing towards Raditz, who was drifting in the air.

'Goku?' asked the green man. 'No I'm not the one that you know as Goku, my name is Raditz, and what's yours?' the green man got in a fighting stance. 'Piccolo!' shouted the green man and he jumped towards Raditz.

Piccolo kicked in the air and hit Raditz in his face, Raditz was sent into the waterfall at great speed and bashed into the wall behind the waterfall. Piccolo landed and got out of his fighting stance. Raditz jumped through the waterfall with one arm raised.

Raditz punched Piccolo on his chest and Piccolo fell onto the ground and bounced back into the air, he managed to stay in air and raised his fists. 'You hurt me with that last attack namek, you would be a good ally, join me.'

Piccolo lowered his defense. 'Well, why not?' Raditz laughed. 'Follow me!' Raditz took off and Piccolo followed him. They where flying for a few minutes when Raditz' scouter beeped again. 'There is a concentration of average powerlevels, a mile to the east.' said Raditz.

'Could be, that's where Kame house is.' Raditz and Piccolo turned to the east and arrived at the Kame island. They landed and Bulma fainted in shock. 'Kakarot!' shouted Raditz.

'Who, me?' asked a man with black spikey hair who was wearing a orange suit.

'Yes you!' the man with the spikey hair got in a fighting stance. 'My name is Goku, not Carrot!' shouted the man. 'Well it's of no matter how you call yourself these days, but you have to join me.' Goku raised his fist. 'I don't have to do anything!'

'Let's fight about it, if you win, you don't have to join me, but if I win, you will.' Goku nodded and trew his weighted clothes of. 'Interesting, your power raised.' Raditz jumpped towards Goku and grabbed him at his arm, Goku managed to get loose and grabbed Raditz by his arms. He twisted around until he was so fast that he became a blur.

Goku let go of Raditz and Raditz flew into the air with great speed and Goku got in the kamehameha stance. 'KAMEHAMEHA!' shouted Goku and a blue beam flew towards Raditz who was still out of control. There was explosion and a cloud of smoke.

Goku dropped onto his knees, and sweat dropped of his forehead. The smoke cleared and Raditz was still hovering in the air, with a hole in his armor and a small wound on his stomach. Raditz flew down and landed in front of Goku.

'Seems like I'm the winner.' Raditz pointed his hand out and helped Goku get up.

'Your very strong, all my power was in that attack.' Raditz grinned. 'And it wounded me.'

Goku laughed. 'I guess I'll have to join you.'

'I guess, brother.' Goku looked surprised. 'Did you just say, brother?' asked Krillin who had watched the whole fight. 'Yeah, he is my brother.' Roshi nodded. 'It explains the tail allright.

'That is because we are both sayains. But where is your tail anyway?' asked Raditz.

'It was removed when I was younger.' Raditz patted himself on his head. 'Idiot, that was your best weapon, it allowed you to transform into an oozaru at full moon.'

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head. 'Well enough of this little friendly chat.'

Said Piccolo.

Krillin and Goku nodded and Goku called Nimbus. The flying cloud arrived and Goku hopped on it. Krillin hopped on it to. 'Hold on tight Krillin, this is going to be a bumpy ride.'

'Wait a minute, aren't there more strong earthlings?' asked Raditz.

'Yeah I guess, follow me!' The warriors took off towards the woods.

In the woods...

Yamcha and Tien where training and Chaozu was chopping stone in two pieces with powerful kicks. The newformed allies arrived at the spot where the others where training. 'Piccolo!' shouted Tien and he loaded a energy blast in his hand. 'No Tien, he's with us now.'

Tien trew the blast into the air where it exploded. 'What do you mean with: He's with us now! he is evil!' shouted Tien. 'Shup up three eyes!' shouted Piccolo. 'Stay cool Tien!' shouted Yamcha. 'Yeah Yamcha's right, stay calm.' said Krillin.

Tien took a deep breath and cooled down. 'Why are you guys here, and who's the tall guy with the long hair?' Raditz stepped forward. 'Greeting, I am Raditz, and I came here to search for new allies to travel in space with me, are you guys interested?'

'Yeah.' said Yamcha and shook Raditz' hand. 'Chaozu, should we go?' asked Tien. 'Yeah, I guess we should.' 'Well that makes us complete, let's get going.' said Goku. Chaozu hopped on Tien's back and Tien grabbed Raditz by his shoulder.

Piccolo grabbed Yamcha and they took off.

Back at the landing site of Raditz' ship.

Raditz opened the door and the other warriors stepped in the ship. 'I'll give you a little tour, follow me.' said Raditz. Raditz stepped into a room with white walls and a wooden table, there where four enourmous fridges standing against the wall.

'This is the kitchen, and there is enough food stacked for a month of travel, even for a sayain.'

Goku cheered. 'Allright!' Piccolo shook his head. 'Idiot.' Raditz opened one of the fridges and revealed a heap of meat. 'This, as you can see, is where I keep the meat.'

Raditz turned around and walked out of the room, followed by the fighters. 'This is the most important room, it's the training chamber, what you see there is a gravity machine, it can go up to 50G, which means that you will weigh 50 times as much as on earth.'

'Pretty cool!' shouted Krillin. 'Upstairs is the sleeping room, but we have to train now to reach a good level when we arrive at planet Frieza 45.' Raditz walked to the gravity machine and pressed a button. The machine started to make noise. 'It's now set at 10 times gravity.'

Chaozu smacked onto the floor. Tien picked his friend up.'Whoa, this is heavy man!' said Krillin who made a backflip and almost fell. 'Well, I'm gonna start out with a thousand push-ups.' said Goku and he dropped onto his hands, he started to push up.

'I'm going to run for a while.' said Yamcha and he got in a starting position. 'Let's race.' said Tien. 'I'd better start out with a few punches.' said Chaozu who had to effort to stand.

The warriors started to train.

Two days later...

'Let's measure our powerlevels again, when I started, I was at 1200.' Raditz pressed a button and there was a beeping sound. '1850, I gained 650 powerlevel in two days.' Raditz looked at Goku and pushed a button again. 'Goku was at 440, and now he's at... 1500, that's amazing!'

Goku cheered. 'Now, let's check Piccolo, he was at 435.' Raditz pushed the button again.

'Pretty good, 1350.' Raditz turned around. 'Let's check Tien, he was at 255, and now he's at... 1006!' Raditz turned to Krillin. 'Krillin's was at 206, and now he is at, 1100!'

Krillin jumped in the air. 'Allright, I am stronger then Tien!' Raditz turned again. 'Let's check Yamcha, he was at 177, and now he's at 780.' Yamcha laughed and said: 'Allright!'

'And now, Chaozu, great he's at 400!' Raditz smiled. Chaozu cheered.

'We still have five days left, let's set the gravity on 20 to train even harder!' The warriors agreed and they started training again.

Back on earth...

'Why are you crying mom?' asked Gohan. 'It's your father, he left us to fight bad guys in space, and god knows how long it will take before he'll get back!' Gohan sat down.

'So your saying that my daddy is off to fight monsters in space.' Chi-chi nodded.

'How cool!' Chi-chi bursted out in tears again.

5 days later, a few hours from the planet Frieza 45...

'Ok, let's check howmuch we improved again.' The fighters nodded. 'Goku is at, no way, he's at 3500!' shouted Raditz. Goku cheered. 'Let's check my new powerlevel, 4000, I'm as strong as Nappa!' shouted Raditz in disbelief. 'Piccolo, your at... 3000!'

'Krillin, let's check on you, pretty good, 2500!' Krillin smiled. 'And Tien, your at the same strenght as Krillin, 2500.' Raditz turned to Yamcha. 'Yamcha is at, 1400.' Raditz turned around. 'And Chaozu is at... 1000.' Raditz sighed.

'Well we've trained non-stop for a few days, so we'd better get some sleep, it's bedtime.'

The warriors went upstairs and all fell asleep.

A alert sounded and Raditz woke up. He went from bed to bed and woke all the other warriors up. 'Dress up guys, we're gonna land in a few minutes.'

On the landing platform of Frieza planet 45...

The warriors walked out of the ship, all dressed in the same armor as Raditz. A door that let into a bulding next to the platform opened and a short sayain wearing a blue sayain armor walked out of it. He had long black hair that faced up. 'Are these the new men Raditz?'

Raditz nodded. 'Yes Vegeta.' Vegeta looked at them. 'The tall one in the middle must be Kakarot.' Raditz nodded. 'That's correct, but he calls himself Goku now.' Vegeta laughed.

'Kakarot is a fine name, why in god's name would he call himself Monkey?' (Japanese translation).

'Hey man, who do you think you are anyway?' shouted Krillin who jumped in front of Vegeta in a fighting stance. 'I am the prince of all sayains, you midget!' Krillin exploded in anger and trew his fist at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged it by tilting his head to the side and he punched Krillin in his gut.

The small human stumbled back, grabbing to his gut while blood flowed out of his mouth.

'Why you!' said Krillin and he jumped and kicked in the air. Vegeta ducked down and kicked Krillin into the air. Krillin came back down and bounced back of the ground.

'I hope you've learned your lesson midget, no one beats Vegeta! that'' going to be a few hours in the regeneration tank for you.' Goku's noseholes had widened and he was breathing heavily trying to stop his anger. 'No Goku... it w-would only make matter worse!' said Krillin. Goku made a fist and punched on the ground, he left a great pit where he had punched.

Vegeta pushed a button on his scouter. 'Raio, come here! I have a job for you!'

A few seconds passed when a small yellow alien with a long-shaped head and two sharp teeth that came out of his mouth walked out of the door. 'At your service, Vegeta.'

'Get that bleeding midget over there to the regeneration chamber.' The alien nodded and carried Krillin away. 'If anyone has any other things to say, say it now!' No one said anything. 'Good, well I'll explain this to you, so that you can explain this to the midget later.'

'The reason why I have sent Raditz to earth is because I need allies to defeat the most horrible tyrant in the universe, Frieza, he destroyed my planet and killed my people, Kakarot was among the few who escaped.' Goku raised his hand. 'Why do you need allies, I mean, you knocked Krillin out with one blow and you can't defeat that Frieza guy?'

'Yes, Frieza is more then ten times more powerful then me and he can easily destroy a planet with his great power, even I don't stand a change against him alone.'

'Why are you still 'the prince' you said that your father died didn't you?'

Vegeta nodded. 'Yes, why?' Goku scratched the back of his head. 'Well if the king is dead, then why aren't you the king yet?' 'Because the king has to declare me as his succesor personally.' Goku kept scratching his head. 'Then why don't you wish him back?'

Vegeta's eyes widened. 'Wish him back, with what, magic?' Vegeta laughed. 'Well, actually, yes.' said Goku. Vegeta laughed loudly. 'On earth, we have dragonballs, if you collect all seven of them, you can summon Shenron, who can fulfill every wish.'

'Is that true?' asked Vegeta. 'Yes it is.' said Piccolo. 'Your a namek right?' Piccolo stumbled back. 'What, that name, it sounds so familiar to me, but I am a demon.' Vegeta laughed. 'No your not, your from namek.' Sweat dropped from Piccolo's head. 'That would explain it.'

'Yeah your a namek, so what's the big deal, stop whining!' shouted Vegeta with an irritated voice. Raio walked through the door again. 'Sir, I have just received word from Frieza, he wants you to conquer a planet called Makon, it's very close to our current position.'

Vegeta nodded. 'This is a good change to show me what you all are worth, we will set for Makon after the midget has healed.' Raditz raised his hand. 'I've got one question Vegeta, where is Nappa?' 'He traveled to planet Frieza 79 to train.'

A few hours later...

'Sir, Krillin is fully healed.' Vegeta nodded. 'We will leave for Makon.' Vegeta walked to the healing chamber and instructed Krillin to go to the landing platform. He instructed all the other warriors to. 'We are going to fly in this ship, the trip will only take half an hour, so don't bother to train.'

The ship took off...

On planet Makon...

'Where are those weaklings, I'm getting tired of waiting.' said a purple alien wearing a Frieza armor. 'Yeah me to, Kui.' said a fat alien with spikes on his head and a purple skin who also wore a Frieza armor. 'Finally we agree on something Dodoria.'

There was a crash a few miles ahead and the explosion was viseable from their position.

'That must be them!' shouted Kui and he took off, followed by Dodoria.

Vegeta and Raditz' scouters beeped. 'A powerlevel of 20000 and one of 22000!' shouted Raditz. 'It's an ambush, those are Frieza's top henchmen, Dodoria and Kui!' shouted Vegeta.

Dodoria and Kui arrived at the site. 'I see, Vegeta has brought a few friends.' said Kui.

'Frieza's has made a great mistake to send you here!' shouted Raditz. 'Don't make me laugh Raditz, you chicken weakling!' The warriors from earth stumbled back.

'Raditz is a chicken weakling?' asked Krillin in disbelief. 'Yes he is, even Vegeta is.'

Vegeta exploded in anger. 'Shut up Kui, I will crush you!' shouted Vegeta and he charged Kui, he charged his fist and punched Frieza's henchman with all his strenght.

Kui backflipped by the force of the punch and fell onto the ground. Vegeta charged a ki-blast and wanted to throw it when he was kicked in his back by Dodoria. Vegeta fell onto the ground. Raditz got in a pose and shouted: 'Double sunday!' a double beam of yellow energy flew towards Dodoria.

Dodoria laughed and didn't think of the attack as a threat. The beam conected with his body and there was an enourmous explosion that knocked the warriors from earth onto the ground.

A cloud of smoke was created, the smoke slowly cleared and Dodoria was revealed.

The mighty warrior was breathing heavily, his left arm was badly wounded and his armor was destroyed on specific spots. 'No way you did that with a powerlevel of 1200!' shouted Dodoria and he pressed a button on his scouter. '4000, as strong as Nappa!'

Raditz nodded. 'Warriors from earth, I need your help with him!' shouted Raditz.

The warriors from earth nodded. 'I warn you, he's faster then he looks!' said Raditz to Piccolo who jumped up front and got in a fighting stance. Piccolo nodded.

'The namekian wants to fight me, huh?' Dodoria pressed a button on his scouter. '3000, I will deal with you in a few seconds!' Dodoria flashed away and appeared behind Piccolo, his arms where vowed in to each other and lifted above his head, like a hammer.

Dodoria smashed his arms down and Piccolo dodged the attack while kicking the fat warrior in his stomach. Dodoria's eyes popped out and blood flew out of his mouth. Dodoria recovered and knuckle punched Piccolo away. Piccolo flipped and gained control again.

Piccolo extended his arm and punched the surprised Dodoria on his jaw. Dodoria flew towards Krillin and the small monk trew a blue ki-blast at him. There was a explosion and Dodoria was sent back into the air, leaving a trail of blood and smoke.

Yamcha jumped into the air and elbowed Dodoria in his ribcage. Dodoria shouted and Yamcha shouted: 'Wolf fang fist!' a wolf of blue energy appeared and slashed at the fat warrior, sending him towards the ground where Tien was waiting for him in a fighting stance.

Tien kicked straight up and hit Dodoria in his back, there was a cracking sound and Dodoria flew back to Yamcha. Yamcha attacked him with a spinning kick and Dodoria flew towards Chaozu. Chaozu fired a green beam and it drilled into Dodoria's flesh.

Dodoria fell onto the ground, heavily wounded. Goku got in the kamehameha stance and a blue orb was formed between in his hands. 'KAMEHAMEHA!' shouted Goku and the blue beam flew towards the wounded Dodoria. There was an enourmous explosion and smoke was blowen into the air at great speed.

Vegeta pushed himself up and covered his eyes to protect them from the sand. 'No way that they killed the fatman!' shouted Vegeta while he pressed his scouter. 'I read Kui, but I can't find Dodoria!' Vegeta looked through the smoke when his scouter beeped.

The smoke slowly cleared and Dodoria was revealed, he had wounds and bruises all over his body and his left arm was burned. 'You stupid weaklings! I'll show you!' shouted Dodoria and he charged Krillin. Dodoria punched and Krillin blocked the punch with all his power.

Krillin backflipped away from Dodoria and fired a ki-blast. The blast soared towards Dodoria at great speed. Dodoria reflected the blast by punching it into the air where it exploded. Dodoria opened his mouth and a beam of yellow energy flew towards Krillin.

Krillin was hit by the blast and sent into the ground, there was a great explosion. 'KRILLIN!' shouted Goku. Goku flew towards Dodoria with great speed Dodoria punched down. Goku dissapeard and ended up above Dodoria. Dodoria looked up and Goku hammer smashed down.

Dodoria was hit on his head and landed in the smoke of his own attack. There was a flash and a rumbling sound. The smoke was blowen away and revealed Krillin and Dodoria fighting so fast that there movements became blurs. Krillin punched Dodoria in his chest and the alien was sent back. Dodoria recovered and uppercutted Krillin. The small monk flew towards the ground with blood flying out his mouth, he fell onto the ground and was knocked out.

'Now, I will finish you, you little pest!' shouted Dodoria and he formed a ball of ki in his hand. Goku flashed in front of him and knuckle punched him in his face. 'Then you'll have to get passed me!' shouted Goku. 'Fine!' shouted Dodoria and he trew the blast at Goku.

Goku kicked it away with all his force and it was sent towards Kui who was sitting on a rock. Kui pointed his finger out and sent out a beam so small that you couldn't even see it. The blast exploded and Kui laughed. 'Well Vegeta, shall we continue our little fight?'

Vegeta nodded. 'Fair enough.' Vegeta flew towards Kui and Kui flashed away from the rock, causing Vegeta to bash into the rock with his head. The rock shattered into pieces and Vegeta landed, he had a small wound on his forehead. 'Darn you!' shouted Vegeta and he powered up. The ground began to shake and the pieces of rock where lifted up.

Vegeta raised his hand. He grinned and made a throwing movement that sent the pieces of sharp rock towards Kui at great speed. Kui's eyes widened and one of the pieces smashed right into his head. He screamed and grabbed it with his hands. 'VEGETA, I WILL SMASH YOU!' Vegeta laughed while Kui pulled the stone out of his head.

'O really?' asked Vegeta. 'Yeah really!' shouted Kui and he trew the stone on the ground. Vegeta grinned and charged Kui with a flying kick. The kick hit Kui on his chin and he was trowen in the air. Vegeta fired an energy beam and there was a explosion.

Kui flew out of the smoke with a ki-blast in his hand, ready to strike. Vegeta flashed away and kicked Kui in his stomach, causing his eyeballs to pop out. Kui flew into the air and Vegeta moved both arms towards his right hip. A red aura formed around the hands and he laughed. 'Let's see how you like this, GALIC GUN!'

The red beam shot up to Kui with incredible speed and there was an enourmous explosion when hit. Dodoria's eyes widened in shock. Vegeta laughed. 'Time to die Dodoria!' Vegeta flew towards Dodoria with great speed and punched him in his stomach.

Dodoria flew back and bounced of the ground. He ended up in front of Tien. 'Time to go to bed, three eyes!' shouted Dodoria and he tried to punch Tien but the three-eyed warrior ducked and smashed him in his abdomen. Dodoria shouted but managed to clench onto Tien's head. Tien tried to shake him of but Dodoria pushed him away.

He charged Tien and punched him on his jaw, knocking him out. Dodoria turned around and Chaozu was standing in front of him with one finger pointing at him. 'Dodompa!' shouted Chaozu and a yellow beam hit Dodoria in his face. Dodoria grabbed his face and shouted.

'You little clown, you burned my face!' shouted Dodoria and he moved his hands away, reaviling his face that was burned on several spots. Dodoria charged Chaozu in anger and knocked him out with a single knuckle punch in his stomach.

Yamcha grabbed Dodoria by his neck and tightened his grip with all of his power. 'Vegeta, shoot him!' shouted Yamcha and he struggled to hang on. Vegeta nodded and trew a great ball of white ki towards Dodoria. Dodoria struggled to get loose, but he failed and there was a great explosion that knocked Yamcha out and trew Dodoria onto the ground.

Dodoria jumped out of the smoke and shook the dust of his body. 'I'm getting tired of being trapped in smoke, I'm gonna finish this!' Dodoria flew towards Piccolo and Piccolo extended his arm again, but Dodoria was prepared this time and dodged the fist.

He ended up above Piccolo and hammered him with his elbow, knocking Piccolo out. Dodoria laughed and jumped towards Goku with a flying kick. Goku was hit on his jaw and fell onto the ground. Goku spat out blood and Dodoria thought that he had knocked him out, so he continued and flew towards Raditz.

Raditz dodged the first punch but was hit by the following one. Raditz stumbled back and Dodoria planted his knee in Raditz' stomach, knocking Raditz out. 'And now, it's your turn Vegeta!' shouted Dodoria. 'Okay, but before we begin, why haven't you killed the others yet?' Dodoria smiled. 'Because Frieza wanted them alive.' Goku looked up at Dodoria and wanted to push up, but he couldn't find the strenght.

Will Vegeta and Goku be able to stop the mighty Dodoria, find out in chapter two of:

Dragonball Z: Peace changes alot!


	2. Vegeta, transformed!

Powerlevel chart:

Goku: 3500-300000

Piccolo: 3000-250000

Krillin: 2500-200000

Yamcha: 1400-12000

Tien: 2500-150000

Chaozu: 1000-55000

Gohan: 8

Raditz: 4000-20000

Vegeta: 18000-35000 (10X oozaru)

Raio: 800-1200

Kui: 20000

Dodoria: 22000

Nappa: 5000-20000

Zarbon: 24000 (35000 transformed)

Nail: 42000

Namek warriors: 6000-8000

Frieza 1st form: 250000

Chapter 2: Vegeta, transformed!

'Come on Vegeta, do you really think that you stand a change?' asked Dodoria, laughing irritatingly. 'No I don't think so, I know it!' shouted Vegeta and he charged Dodoria, leaving a trail of aura behind him. Vegeta punched down and Dodoria dissapeared.

Vegeta flipped over and turned around. 'Come on, you coward!' shouted Vegeta and he trew a energy blast. Dodoria smiled and reflected it. 'See if you can punch this away!' shouted Vegeta and he started to throw small blasts as rapidly as he could. Dodoria couldn't manage to reflect and dodge them all and the blasts trew him around.

Dodoria landed on his back and shouted, he pushed himself up and Vegeta kicked him in his face. Goku saw the battle from the ground. 'Vegeta is incredibly powerful, I would stand no change at all if he would chose to fight me, not even if I am a good shape.' said Goku to himself.

'You pest, I will crush you!' shouted Dodoria and he wiped the blood of his mouth. He coughed and raised his fists. Dodoria charged Vegeta and punched him in his abdomen.

Vegeta flew back and crashed into a pile of rocks.

The rocks collapsed and Vegeta was buried under them. 'That oughta teach you!' shouted Dodoria. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the boulders that Vegeta was buried under started to crack and fall. There was a flash of light and the rocks where all shattered, revealing Vegeta with a smile on his face. 'Was that all you got? fatman?' asked Vegeta.

Dodoria stumbled back in shock. 'I can hold this out for days Vegeta, but can you?' Vegeta shook his head. 'Proberly not, my energy is already running low, but I got a little trick!' shouted Vegeta and pointed his finger up into the air.

A small ball of light formed on top of the finger and Vegeta shot it into the air where it became as large as a moon. Vegeta's eyes turned red and his mouth became larger, his teeth grew sharper and larger and a fur covered hsi body, then he started to grow, up to twenty-five times his own height and amazingly, his armor grew as he did.

'No way, the old fashion monkey trick! now I'm scared!' said Dodoria sarcastically. 'Well you should be, because my power has tenfolded!' said the great ape with a deep, animal-like voice. Dodoria laughed. 'How come I don't believe it!' shouted Dodoria.

Dodoria fired a large energy blast and Vegeta was hit on his cheek. Vegeta grunted and moved his enourmous foot towards Dodoria's body. 'This isn't good!' shouted Dodoria and he trew his hands in the air in an attempt to catch the foot.

Dodoria was smashed however and the foot drilled him deep into the ground. Vegeta stepped back and Dodoria flew out of the newly created hole as fast as he could. Dodoria opened his mouth and fired a yellow beam out of it. Vegeta was hit in his chest and his armor was pierced. 'That mouth beam of yours is pretty good, but so is mine!' shouted Vegeta and he wiped the blood from his armor.

Vegeta opened his mouth and fired an enourmous orange beam. A drop of sweat fell of Dodoria's chin and there was an enourmous, dome-shaped explosion that even towered over Vegeta in his oozaru shape. Dodoria lay on the ground, his legs where nowhere to be found and there where no pupils left in his eyes.

Vegeta laughed and blew up the ball of light with another mouth beam. Vegeta slowly turned normal again and dropped onto his knees, he breathed heavily and he wanted to walk towards the spaceship but it was destroyed in the explosion. Vegeta pressed a button on the scouter.

'Raio, come here with a ship large enough to carry ten people, including you and a medic, and make sure there are regeneration tanks aboard.' said Vegeta.

A day later, back on planet Frieza 45...

'That bastard! this will cost him his live!' shouted Vegeta and he bashed onto a wooden table that collapsed and shattered. Raio walked into the room. 'The guests have all healed sir, and the two of them that where sayains have become stronger.' Vegeta nodded. 'Good.'

'Nappa is also back on this planet sir.' Vegeta nodded. 'Do you know where Frieza is at the moment?' asked Vegeta. 'Yes, sir, he's traveling to a planet called namek.' Vegeta laughed.

'Then we will go there to.'

A few hours later, in the spaceship...

'The journey to namek will take eight days, so we have a good change to power up, so train!'

The warriors from earth nodded and started to train and Nappa had joined them.

Eight days later, just hours away from namek...

'Good, we are almost there, let's measure our powerlevels.' said Vegeta who walked out of the gravity room that was set at 50G. Vegeta pushed a button on his scouter. 'Oh yes! I'm at 35000!' shouted Vegeta in joy. 'Let's check on Kakarot, no way, this thing must be broken or something, he's at 35000 to.' said Vegeta.

'Way to go!' shouted Goku. 'Now lets check Krillin, he's at 15000.' Krillin cheered. 'Tien's at 17000, Yamcha's at 12000, Chaozu is at 4000 and Raditz is at, 20000, now let's check Nappa, 20000 to.' Nappa grunted. 'Raditz is as strong as me?'

'Yes he is Nappa, shut up!' shouted Vegeta. 'Sorry sir.' said Nappa in fear. 'And Raio is at, 1200.'

Three hours later...

The ship landed on Namek. 'Let's split up, take these scouters so we can stay in contact.' said Vegeta and he dropped a few red scouters on the table. The fighters jumped out of the ship and took of. 'Master Frieza, there is someone with a decent powerlevel nearing us, and he isn't one of ours.' said a handsome green alien with a english accent to a small white, lizard-like creature that was sitting in a hover chair.

'Then go and give him a warm welcome, Zarbon!' said Frieza and he laughed like a maniac.

'Yes, master Frieza.' said Zarbon and he flew out of the spaceship. Krillin scouter beeped and he stopped flying. 'Whoa, a powerlevel of 24000!' Krillni pressed a button on his scouter.

'Guys, I might need some help over here, someone with a powerlevel of 24000 is coming at me!' Vegeta grinned. 'That must be Zarbon, I'll be up there in a minute, see if you can distract him for so long.' said Vegeta and he flew away, leaving a trail of blue aura.

Zarbon arrived at Krillni and laughed. 'You are at 15000, this should only take a minute.' said Zarbon. 'Watch it mean, I mean bussines!' shouted Krillin and he punched himself on his chest. 'Show me what you've got little man!' shouted Zarbon and he charged Krillin.

Krillin dodged the first punch and kicked Zarbon in his back sending him into a island. There was a great noise and the island was sucked into the water. Zarbon managed to fly out of the water and let the water drop of his body. 'Impressive, but playtime's over!'

Zarbon wanted to charge Krillin but the small monk trew a blast in his opponents face and left him confused for a few seconds, enough time to created a destructo disc. 'Your dead, green man!' shouted Krillin and he trew his disc. Zarbon saw the disc coming closer and smiled,

he wanted to kick it away and it cut his foot of. Zarbon shouted and the disc fell onto another island which was cut in half.

Zarbon looked at his foot and his eyes widened. 'Why you, now you'll pay.' Krillin laughed.

'I don't think so!' said the little monk and he charged Zarbon, he punded the towering alien in his stomach and Zarbon shouted, Krillin axe handle smashed the alien down into one piece of the island that was cut in two. Zarbon pushed himself up looked at Krillin.

'You cut of my foot, die!' shouted Zarbon and he formed an enourmous ball of energy in his hands. Lightning started to run around it and sweat dropped of Zarbon's head.

'I sure hope Vegeta's gonna get here quick enough!' said Krillin. 'You don't win a battle with hoping, but this time your lucky.' said Vegeta who arrived at the scene.

'Vegeta!' shouted Zarbon. 'I see that you did a fair ammount of damage to him over there.'

Krillin scratched his head. 'Yeah I did.' Zarbon fired his enourmous ball of energy and Vegeta pushed Krillin away. 'You'd better go now!' shouted Vegeta and he stopped the ball with his bare hands.

'Let's play catch Zarbon!' shouted Vegeta and he laughed, he trew the ball towards Zarbon and Zarbon tried to get away in panic. There was an explosion and a dome of energy was created. The dome dissapeared and Zarbon was hovering in the air, his hair was burned on several spot and he was wounded all over his body.

'My hair, what have you done to my hair!' shouted Zarbon. Vegeta laughed. 'You idle fool, that should be the least of your worries.' Zarbon laughed. 'I have no choice, I'll have to go all out.' Zarbon powered up and became a dreadful monster, almost twice Vegeta's size.

'What kind of hideous-' said Krillin but his line was cut off. 'What are you still doing here? move it!' shouted Vegeta and he powered up. Krillin nodded and flew away with great speed.

Vegeta charged Zarbon and they both punched at the same time, causing their fists to collide.

Zarbon stumbled back and Vegeta started to attack him so rapidly that his movement became blurry and Zarbon was pushed back by the pain, blood and pieces of armor where flying through the air and Zarbon finally managed to put up a defense by blocking Vegeta's kick.

Zarbon made a headbutt and Vegeta was sent away, Vegeta regained control and flashed away. He appeared behind Zarbon and bashed him on his neck. Zarbon shouted and Vegeta flashed away to appear beneath him, Vegeta kicked up into Zarbon's stomach.

Zarbon shouted and flipped into the air. Vegeta rapidly fired blasts and created a large cloud of smoke around Zarbon. Zarbon flew out of the smoke, breathing heavily, covered in bruises and cuts. Zarbon was not able to stay in his current form and turned back to normal.

Vegeta grabbed Zarbon at his chin and tightened his grip, causing Zarbon to shout in pain.

'Why are you and your dreadful friends here?' asked Vegeta. 'I dont know.' Vegeta punched Zarbon in his abdomen with his free hand, causing Zarbon to shout again.

'Honestly!' shouted Zarbon and Vegeta punched him on his jaw. 'Your lying, scumbag!' Zarbon was punched again shouted again. 'Okay, okay, he's here to collect things called dragonballs, that's all I know, really, I swear!' shouted Zarbon.

'That's where Kakarot was talking about earlier isn't it?' Vegeta laughed. 'Who's Kakarot?' asked Zarbon. 'That's none of your bussines, fool!' shouted Vegeta and he trew Zarbon down into the water and sent a ki-blast after him to finish the weakened warrior.

There was an explosion and water was trowen up into the sky. 'Then I'll shall seek thes, dragonballs my self!' shouted Vegeta. Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter. 'Kakarot, I just found out that there are dragonballs on this planet! if any of you find one, take it to the ship before Frieza finds them, they can't get in his hands!'

Tien saw a high mountain with a small building on it and landed on it. 'I feel a strange power, almost like a dragonball.' Tien walked inside the building and a namek that looked exactly like Piccolo grabbed him at his shoulders. 'Let him go Nail, his intentions are true.'

said an enourmous and old namek that sat on a chair. Nail let go of Tien. 'I'm sorry, I mean I came in so sudden.' Nail nodded. 'You don't have to apoligize, but you wear the same armor as the man that came in before and tried to steal the dragonball.' said Nail.

'Tien, would you like to come over here?' asked the large namek. 'What, how could you know my name?' the namek laughed. 'Don't worry Tien, let me feel your thoughts.' The namek layed his hand on Tien's head and sighed. An aura surrounded Tien's body and his mouth dropped open.

The large namke moved his ahd away and Tien looked at his arms. 'I feel so much stronger!'

The large namek smiled. 'Thanks, mister!' said Tien. 'Please call me Guru.' Tien nodded.

'I have a few friends, could you do the same with them?' Guru nodded.

'If they have a pure heart and good intentions like you.' Tien nodded. 'Then I'll go and call them.' Tien pressed a button on his scouter. 'Yamcha, Chaozu, Krillin, Goku and Piccolo, follow my power reading!'

A half hour later...

all of the warriors that Tien had called had arrived. 'Why did you call us for Tien, I had to go throguh a complete army of warriors to get here.' Tien nodded. 'Guru over there can make us alot stronger, try to measure me.' Krillin pushed his scouter and it exploded. 'No way!' shouted Krillin. 'Way!' replied Tien.

Krillin walked towards Guru and the old namek layed his hand on Krillin's head. Krillin stumbled back. 'Wow, I feel stronger then ever before!' shouted Krillin. Goku walked towards Guru. Guru concentrated and Goku walked away. 'Wow Krillin, I feel strong to!'

said Goku in his own silly way.

Chaozu walked towards Guru and the old namek layed his hand on the small emperor's head.

Chaozu shouted in shock and stumbled back. 'I'm stronger then Vegeta!' Guru nodded. 'Piccolo, you are a namek like us right?' Piccolo nodded. 'Come over here.'

Piccolo walked towards Guru and the old man layed a hand on his head.Piccolo stumbled back in shock and sweat dropped of his head. 'This is amazing!' shouted Piccolo.

Guru grunted and sweat formed on his forehead. 'Guru!' shouted Nail.

'Nail, you must join them, my time has almost come, and the people are dying, go now before it is to late!' shouted Guru. 'I will stay here and protect you Guru.' Piccolo nodded. 'Yes, I'm sorry to say so, but with our new powers, we won't need any help.'

Guru sighed. 'Then so it will be.' The warriors from earth jumped out of the buidling and all took of with incredible speed.

Meanwhile, a few miles ahead at a ravaged group of small islands. Zarbon had woken up, he almost had no breath left and made his way to the surface, he stuck his head out far enough so that he was able to breath. 'Vegeta's nowhere to be found, but who's that?' asked Zarbon to himself and he looked at a sayain with long hair, Raditz.

'I see, it's one of the sayains, he might hold some vital information, I'd better get him to the ship, Frieza's is surely going to kill me if he finds out I've lost from Vegeta.' Zarbon sneaked up on Raditz who was looking around. Zarbon suddenly grabbed Raditz in a neckhold and the sayain smashed him in his chest with his elbow.

Zarbon shouted but managed to hang on and tightened his grip, Raditz shouted and blood flew out of his neck, his neck was broken and he was knocked out. 'That's going to be a few hours in the tank my friend.' said Zarbon and he blasted off.

At a small namekian village...

'Give me the ball you old fool!' shouted Nappa to a elder that held a dragonball in one hand and a small child in the other one. 'Never, your meanings are not true!' replied the namek.

'Ah, shut up!' Nappa charged a blast and trew it at the old man.

A younger and more muscular namek jumped in front of the old man and the blast left a hole in his chest, instantly killing him. 'You filthy...' started the elder but his line was cut off when a group of five strong warriors arrived at the village. 'Look who are there, the green man patrol!' shouted Nappa and he laughed.

'Let's check your powerlevels, a 1000 each, don't make me laugh!' shouted Nappa. The smallest of the five nameks stepped forward, he had a scar over his right eye. 'I will oppose and destroy you, Dende and Cargo, run!' said the man. A namekian kid jumped out of the man's hands and another one ran out of a house, they jumped in the air and flew away.

'Your first wise decision, show me what you got!' said Nappa and he punched on his chest.

The namek started to powerup and a green aura surrounded him. 'Entertain me, handbag!' shouted Nappa and he charged the namek nonchalantly and was kicked in his face.

He flew back and one of the other nameks, a fatter one with small ears for a namek grabbed him in a neckhold. The scarred namek charged a balst and trew it at Nappa. Nappa was hit in his face there was an explosion that knocked the namek that held Nappa on the ground.

The smoke around Nappa's face cleared and large wounds on his face where revealed.

'Let's see how you like my Bomber DX!' shouted Nappa in anger and he trew a yellow bundle of energy at the namek, the attack caught him and sent him into the air where there was an enourmous explosion.

'That's one, only four to go!' shouted Nappa and all the nameks attacked him with an energy beam at the same time. Nappa reflected them all and charged the nameks, he killed one by bashing his knee into the namek's stomach and breaking a rib that pierced the namek's heart.

He killed the next one by punching him so hard that he broke his neck, he continued over to the next one and planet a ki-blast in his causing it to explode and kill the namek. The last two looked at eachother and nodded. They both sstuck their hands out and fired four large green beams at Nappa. 'Easy!' shouted Nappa and he jumped over them

The beams however turned around and Nappa didn't notice it, he was hit in his back and his armor was shattered, he fell on to the ground and coughed. 'You!' shouted Nappa and he fired to energy beams and killed the two nameks with it. 'Rather amusing.' sounded from behind Nappa. Nappa's eyes widened and he turned around, facing Frieza.

'M-master Frieza!' Frieza laughed. 'Don't call me master you backstabbing fool, you betrayed me, and your going to pay!' shouted Frieza and he hopped out of his hovering seat.

The elder namek took off and got away. 'I'll deal with him after I have you dead!' shouted Frieza.

Nappa stumbled back and opened his mouth. 'There is no point in begging for you life Nappa, as you know, I don't forgive.' Nappa jumped in the air Frieza created small orange orb on his finger. Nappa turned around and took of. Frieza smile and shouted: 'Death Wave!'

The orange orb turned into a purple beam and it catched up with Nappa immediately, it pierced his shoulder and Nappa exploded in a cloud of purple smoke. There was a last shout and it was over. 'Those sayains are pathetic weaklings, I'm going to let my henchmen chase that old fool down, but first, I need to go to the ship and check on a few things.'

Frieza laughed and hopped back in his hover chair, he pressed a few buttons and took of.

Zarbon arrived at the ship around the same time as Frieza. 'Zarbon, I see you've catched a monkey.' Zarbon nodded. 'Yeah master Frieza, he was quite the critter.'

Frieza laughed. 'Take him and yourself to a regeneration chamber, your foot can be replaced by mechanical one.' Frieza laughed again and Zarbon entered the ship.

'Come on, you are weak!' shouted Vegeta and he knocked a henchman down. Another henchmen with brown furry skin jumped on his back and Vegeta trew him away from his back with great power and speed. 'No dragonballs, what did these fools do here?'

Vegeta's scouter beeped again. 'Four dragonballs at one spot, this is great!' Vegeta flew towards the source of the energy and the z-fighters came towards him. 'Sometihng's not right, you all feel stronger then me, some of you even stronger then Frieza!'

At Frieza's ship...

'Well you aint that tough anymore, are you?' said a henchmen who pressed the buttons.

Frieza stepped into the room. 'Welcome master Frieza.' Frieza nodded. 'How is the sayain doing?' asked Frieza. 'Good sir, he can be healed within the hour.'

'Good, I need you to call the Ginyu force up, I need their help.' The henchmen nodded. 'Yes sir.' Frieza walked away laughing and he whipped his tail. 'That puny Vegeta won't stand a change against Cpt. Ginyu and his men!' Frieza laughed again.

End of the chappie, have questions, put em in your review xD


	3. the battle begins

Powerlevel chart:

Goku: 3500-300000

Piccolo: 3000-250000 (850000 with Nail)

Krillin: 2500-200000

Yamcha: 1400-120000

Tien: 2500-150000

Chaozu: 1000-55000

Gohan: 8-150

Raditz: 4000-70000 (10X oozaru)

Vegeta: 18000-300000 (10X oozaru)

Raio: 800-1200

Kui: 20000

Dodoria: 22000

Nappa: 5000-20000

Zarbon: 24000 (35000 transformed)

Nail: 42000

Namek warriors: 6000-8000

Frieza 1st form: 250000 2nd form:1,200,000 3rd form: 2,800,000

Dende: 10

Ginyu: 180000 (20000 in Vegeta's body)

Recoome: 40000

Jeice: 75000

Burter: 90000

Guldo: 12000

Chapter 3: The battle begins...

'I don't understand it! how could you all be so incredibly strong?' asked Vegeta. 'A guy named Guru unlocked our potential.' Vegeta shouted. 'With magic? you are all ridiculous!' shouted Vegeta. 'Well Vegeta-' began Krillin but he was cut off.

'What?!' shouted Vegeta. 'I feel it to, Vegeta.' said Goku. 'I don't feel anything.' said Krillin. 'That has to be the ginyu force.' said Vegeta. Goku was about to open his mouth when there where a few large explosions visible in the distance.

'We'd better get up there!' said Vegeta. 'I'll hide the dragonballs here first.' said Chaozu and he dropped the dragonballs in the water below them. The warriors where about to fly away when Dende arrived. 'Who are you?' asked Krillin.

'I am Dende, Guru sent me to help you.' Vegeta laughed. 'How could a weak shrimp like you help us?' 'I have healing powers and my brother Nail will be here soon.' Nail arrived a few seconds later. There was an enourmous explosion visible in the distance.

'We'd better go now!' shouted Goku and they all took off with dazzling speed. Jeice had blowen up an island and laughed. 'It's your turn to blow something up now Burter.' Burter laughed and trew a small blast of energy towards another island.

There was another enourmous explosion and the island sank into the water. 'Guldo is up now.' said Burter. Guldo charged a blast when his scouter beeped. 'What, my scouter can't read some of the levels, but one of them is Vegeta, and one of them is around 55000.'

'Quite impressive.' said Ginyu. The z-fighters arrived at the spot. 'All our scouters must be broken, I can't get a read on them.' said Ginyu. The ginyu force trew their scouters away.

'Okay let's assign our opponents.' said Ginyu. The ginyu force all made a circle.

'Rock, paper , scissors!' Guldo cheered. 'I'm going to take revenge on Vegeta!' The others did the game again. Burter laughed. 'I'm up against that namek.' They did the game again.

'I'm up against that clown and that three-eye.' said Jeice. they did it again. 'I'll take the bald one!' said Recoome. 'And I'll kick the rest of them into pulp!' shouted Ginyu. Guldo jumped forward.

'Let's do it Vegeta!' shouted Guldo and Vegeta laughed. Vegeta charged at Guldo and the small alien held his breath. The time froze and Vegeta was hanging in the air with one arm in the air. Guldo ran away towards a rock and hides himself behind it.

Guldo breathes out and Vegeta falls onto his face. 'You little green pest with your irritating tricks!' shouted Vegeta. Goku got in a fighting stance. 'I want to fight!' The ginyu force simply laughed and sat down on a stone.

Vegeta's scouter beeped and revealed Guldo hiding. Vegeta laughed softly. Vegeta turned around and fired a blast at the rock. There was an explosion and Guldo was covered in smoke.

'No way! Guldo!' shouted Jeice. The smoke was cleared and Guldo lay on the ground.

He was lying with his face on the ground and it was clear that he was dead. Jeice charged at Vegeta and kicked him so hard that Vegeta flipped back and landed on a sharp piece of rock, the rock pierced his chest and Vegeta shouted. 'Dende, heal him!' shouted Nail.

Dende nodded and made a great jump, he landed next to Vegeta and placed his hands on Vegeta's chest. Vegeta grunted and stood up, the hole in his chest was gone and he smiled.

'Thanks kid!' shouted Vegeta and he jumped towards Jeice. 'What?' asked Jeice.

'Bring it on redhead!' shouted Vegeta and he kicked high and hit Jeice on his chin. Jeice stumbled back in pain and Vegeta pointed his hand out. 'See how you like this Jeice!' shouted Vegeta and he fired a ki-blast. Burter's eyes widened and he flew towards Jeice with high-speed. He intercepted Jeice.

The blast touched the ground and a cloud of smoe was blowen towards the rest of the fighters with great speed. Burter dropped Jeice. 'Woah, that would have messed me up pretty bad!'

'You bet it would Jeice!' shouted Vegeta and he charged at Jeice.

Jeice tried to dodge the attack but was punched on his nose, Jeice flew back a bit, grabbing his nose. Burter flashed away and kicked Vegeta on the back of his head. Vegeta flew towards the ground and had no control over his body. He smashed into the ground with great speed and there was an explosion. Smoke flew into the air.

'That bastard, he broke my nose!' shouted Jeice, moving his hand away. Vegeta flew out of the smoke and grabbed Jeice with one and Burter with other hand at the neck. Both warriors coughed and Vegeta laughed, he squeezed harder and he was kicked in his back by Recoome.

Vegeta flew into the air and Recoome fired a blast after him. Jeice and Burter grabbed their necks in an attempt to soften the pain and there was a great explosion when Recoome's blast hit Vegeta. The smoke cleared and Vegeta was floating in the air without a scratch on him.

Vegeta laughed and shouted: 'I've had enough of this foolishness, warriors from earth get out of here, it won't be save any longer!' Vegeta laughed loudly and Goku nodded, he took off and was followed by the other warriors from earth.

Ginyu stood up and saw a ball forming in front of Vegeta's hand. 'Recoome, Burter, Jeice, run!' shouted Ginyu and he took off. The other members looked at each other and Vegeta shouted: 'Big Bang!' The three remaining members flew away and Jeice and Burter bashed into each other, Jeice fell onto Recoome and the three warriors landed on the island.

The small white ball now had a enourmous size and Veegta fired it. The island was destroyed and water was blowen up high into the air, Vegeta was caught in the water and in the smoke.

The smoke cleared and Vegeta was floating in the air, he was wet from the water and had a smile on his face. 'No! the members of my force, all dead!' shouted Ginyu.

Ginyu opened his mouth and a yellow beam shot out of it. The yellow beam caught Vegeta and there was a strange flash. Vegeta laughed with a Ginyu like voice and created a white aura. Cpt. Ginyu screamed with Vegeta's voice. 'What is this!?' asked Ginyu.

Back on earth...

Gohan was standing on Korin's lookout. 'You can't catch me!' Gohan jumped and the small blue cat flipped away. 'Oh really?' asked Gohan and he came down with a flying kick and caught Korin on his head. Kroing dropped on the ground and Gohan grabbed him.

'You are skilled Gohan, you did it almost as fast as your father.' Gohan cheered. 'Drink this.' said Korin and he gave Gohan a white bottle. Gohan drank it and stumbled back. 'I feel, alot stronger!' Korin laughed. 'That's because it's the holy water!'

Back on Frieza's ship...

Raditz opened his eyes in the regeneration tank, there was a yellow alien standing on front of him. Raditz trew his breathing equipment away and punched a hole in the tank, he jumped out and landed in the water in front of him. The water splashed up and the alien stumbled back.

'Bye, bye weakling!' shouted Raditz and he knocked the alien out with a knuckle punch in his face. Raditz pulled the armor on and walked around the corner. A purple skinned alien with a yellow beard ran towards him and Raditz killed him with a thrust in his neck.

Raditz blasted a hole in the ship and flew out. 'Frieza! I know your there, show yourself you coward!' shouted Raditz. Frieza was standing in his throne room. 'Did he just call me a coward?' asked Frieza. 'Yes he did master, shall I learn him a lesson?' asked Zarbon.

'No, he shouldn't have insulted me, I will turn him into dust!' Frieza flew through the ceiling of the ship and faced Raditz. 'You will die monkey!' shouted Raditz. Raditz laughed.

'I don't think so Frieza!' Frieza dashed forward with incredible speed and punched Raditz in his gut.

Raditz flew back and blood flew out of his mouth, Frieza flashed away and appeared behind Raditz. He jabbed him on the back of his head and Raditz was sent towards the ground.

Raditz crashed into the ground and the air was filled with smoke.

'That oughtta teach you!' shouted Raditz and he lowered his guard, convinced that Raditz was dead. Raditz stood up and recovered slowly, he coughed in the smoke and smiled. 'I bet that over confident bastard had lowered his guard, let's see how he'll like this!'

Raditz powered up and fired two purple beams into the air while shouting: 'Double sunday!'

Frieza shouted when he was caught by the beam and Raditz flew out of the smoke. The purple beams exploded and there was an explosion. A cloud of smoke was created.

Frieza flew out of the smoke and coughed. There was a wound on his cheek and a hole in his armor. 'You hurt me!' shouted Frieza and he shouted in anger and frustration. Frieza charged a purple blast in his hand, he trew it down and Raditz smiled.

The purple blast was in front of Raditz when the sayain punched with all his power, the blast collided with his fist and was sent back to Frieza. 'What?' asked Frieza when the blast came back at him. Frieza was caught by the blast and there was an enourmous explosion.

There was cloud of strange purple smoke and Frieza flew out of, coughing heavily.

'You will pay for that, you monkey!' Raditz laughed. Frieza flew down towards Raditz, he lifted one fist up and punched down. Raditz jumped away and Frieza missed.

He punched into the ground, causing the island to shake. Raditz charged Frieza with a quick jab and Frieza almost flipped back. Raditz charged again with a low knee blow in Frieza's abdomen. The tyrant shouted in pain and Raditz axe handle-smashed him down.

Frieza flew towards the ground and was smashed into it, he bounced back and fell in the water. Raditz flew down and lowered his foot, he dived into the water and performed a foot-smash in Frieza's stomach. Frieza shouted and managed to get up.

He grabbed Raditz' neck and started to power up. There was a flash and the water was throwen high up in the sky. Raditz flew out of the water and managed to stay in the air.

He was soaked and blood dripped out of his mouth.

Frieza suddenly flew out of the water and punched Raditz in his abdomen.

Raditz flew back and blood flew out of his mouth. 'Don't you see it monkey?' asked Frieza.

'Yes I do see it now, there is only one way to defeat you!' shouted Raditz.

Raditz laughed and created a ball of light on his finger. Frieza's eyes widened. 'Ah, the classic monkey trick!' Raditz fired the ball into the sky and it enlarged. Raditz's teeth became longer and his eyes turned red, his nose became longer and furry skin covered his face.

Raditz' body started to grow, and his armor grew with his body, he roared with a loud and deep voice and moved his foot down towards Frieza. Frieza catched the foot with both arms and Raditz pushed harder. Frieza's arms started to bow and he shouted.

Frieza shouted and an aura appeared. Stones began to rise and he managed to throw the foot into the air high enough to backflip away. Raditz moved his enourmous nose down and opened his mouth, an orange beam shot out of it, soaring towards Frieza.

Frieza shouted and stoppedthe beam with his hands, he was pushed back and his feet where buried deep into the ground, he shouted again and tried to push the beam away with a blast.

The beam didn't even move and Frieza was pushed further back.

The beam hit the ground and there was another explosion. There was an enourmous explosion and the island and the surrounding islands where all engulfed by it. Raditz fell into the water and struggled to get out, he couldn't swim in this form.

Frieza flew out of the smoke and coughed, his armor was destroyed and there where bleeding wounds all over his body. 'Darned monkey!' shouted Frieza and he trew a ki-blast at the ball of light. There was an explosion and the light was gone.

Raditz transformed back and flew out of the water. 'Great job Frieza, you just saved your enemy's live!' Frieza shouted. 'Darn you! you destroyed my ship!' shouted Frieza.

Raditz started to laugh and Frieza charged him.

He body slammed Raditz in his stomach and the sayain was knocked out. He flew towards the water and sank in it.

Somewhere else on namek...

'What is this?!' shouted Vegeta in panic. 'I switched bodies with you Vegeta!' shouted Ginyu and he looked at his body. 'Kakarot! beat me up!' shouted Vegeta. 'Huh?' asked Goku in his own silly way. 'You idiot, defeat Ginyu!' shouted Vegeta. Goku nodded.

'What makes you think you would even stand a small chance?' asked Ginyu. 'Kakarot's at the same power as I am! and with all the other warriros here, it means you don't stand a chance!'

shouted Vegeta and ehe tried to charge Ginyu but he lost control and smashed into one of the islands.

'Darn this body, I can't control it!' shouted Vegeta. Ginyu laughed but he suddenly stopped when Tien kicked him in his face. Ginyu shouted and Tien punched Ginyu in his abdomen, sending Goku. Goku grabbed him in a neckhold.

'Get off!' shouted Ginyu but Goku squuezed even harder. Ginyu coughed up blood and Goku punched him towards piece of rock that was floating in the air. Vegeta saw a fish and smiled, he flew towards it and picked it up. 'Kakarot! tell him that you are even stronger!'

Goku smiled, he knew Vegeta's plan. 'I will get you!' shouted Ginyu who flew back into the air. 'Do you really think you stand a chance?' Ginyu laughed. 'Off course I do.' it was now Goku's turn to laugh. 'Well, I have only used a third of my power!'

Ginyu's eyes widened. 'No way.' Krillin understood the plan to now and grinned. 'Well, thanks for telling me that!' Ginyu laughed and suddenly fired a yellow beam. Vegeta trew the fish to distract Ginyu and managed to collide with the beam, they switched again.

'No, this can't be!' shouted Ginyu who was back in his own body again. Ginyu flew away with great speed in an attempt to get away but Vegeta chased him and catched up with him after a few seconds. Vegeta bashed Ginyu on his back and the mutant flew into the water.

'This is what you get for stealing bodies!' shouted Vegeta and he formed a ball of white energy, it enlarged and Vegeta laughed. 'Take this, Big Bang!' the ball of energy flew towards the water and there was an enourmous explosion and the shockwave pushed Vegeta back. Vegeta laughed. The other z-fighters arrived. 'Good work Vegeta!' said Goku.

'Thanks Kakarot, now let's see where Nappa and Raditz are.' Vegeta pushed a few buttons on his scouter. 'Nappa's scouter gives no response, the stupid must have lost it.' Vegeta pushed another button. 'I'm sending a call out to Raditz.'

Meanwhile in the water near a group of blasted islands...

Raditz woke up after the beep, he looked around and saw that he was in the water. He was almost out of breath and flew out of the water, as fast as he could. Raditz reached the surfaace and coughed, if he would be there for a few more minutes, he would be dead.'

Raditz pushed a button on his scouter. 'Raditz, what's your status?' Raditz coughed. 'I battled with Frieza, he defeated me in my normal form and I realized I had to go oozaru.' 'Did you defeat him?' asked Vegeta over the scouter. 'No, he managed to destroy my artificial moon and knocked me out, I landed in the water and would sure be dead if you hadn't called me.'

Vegeta grinned. 'Are you in need of healing?' Raditz replied. 'No.' 'Follow my scouter sign, we have to regroup.' Raditz nodded and took off.

Raditz rejoined with the other warriors. Raditz looked at the damaged battleground below them. 'What happened here?' Vegeta grinned. 'The ginyu force.' Raditz smiled. 'Not even the Ginyu force are a match for our fighting group.' Goku nodded.

There was a flash of light and Frieza appeared. 'You might have defeated the ginyu force, but you won't get me!' Frieza laughed and Vegeta stumbled back. 'My, my it's the lizard himself, what's the matter Frieza, are all your henchmen gone?' asked Vegeta.

'As a matter of fact, they are!' shouted Frieza. Piccolo bursted out in laugh. 'What are you laughing about?' asked Frieza. 'It is a whole lot of progress that he IS laughing, I've never seen him do that before.' said Krillin. 'Shut up midget!' shouted Piccolo and got in a fighting stance. 'Interesting, show me what you got green man!' shouted Frieza and he also got in a fighting stance with a foul smile on his face.

'You've asked for it!' Piccolo charged Frieza with a foot lunge and hit Frieza on his chin, Frieza flew back, with blood spraying out of his mouth. Piccolo attacked with a thrusted blast and there was an explosion. Frieza flew out of the smoke with pure anger on his face, he showed his teeth and grunted, there was blood on his face and he punched Piccolo.

Piccolo was hit in his stomach and flew back Frieza flew towards Piccolo but the namek flashed away and appeared behind Frieza. Frieza turned around and Piccolo punched him on his nose. There was a crack and Frieza screamed, he grabbed his nose and Piccolo kicked him away. Piccolo followed his attack up by making his arm longer and he grabbed Frieza at his arm.

Frieza shouted and Piccolo trew him towards the water, there was a large splash and Piccolo was ready to charge a blast when Frieza flew out of the water and punched the namek on his cheek. Piccolo flew back. and crashed into Vegeta. Vegeta shouted and flew back.

Piccolo pushed himself away from the angered Vegeta and grabbed Frieza at his neck. Frieza shouted and Piccolo trew him down, he flashed away and appeared under Frieza, he kicked up and there was another crack. Frieza managed to control and Piccolo battered him in his face.

Frieza flew back and shouted, he stopped and laughed. 'Why are you so angry, namek?' 'You killed most of my people, I shall have my revenge by destroying you!' Piccolo charged Frieza but the tyrant dodged and pointed his hand out at Dende and Nail.

'I've got news for you namek, two other nameks are going to join there dead friends!' shouted Frieza. Frieza fired a ki-blast and Nail rushed towards it, he collided with it and there was a great explosion. 'Nail!' shouted Piccolo and he flew towards him and catched him before he could fall in the water. The namek had one eye closed and blood rushed out of his mouth.

He had wounds all over his body and bruises in his face. 'P-piccolo, I won't make it if you won't, h-help me.' Piccolo nodded. 'What do I have to do?' 'Lay your hand on my shoulder and concentrate.' Frieza laughed. 'What a cowards, I am afraid I'll have to interrupt your little conversation.' Frieza rushed towards Dende but Krillin managed to get in front of him.

'Out of my way!' shouted Frieza who had stopped. 'You'll first have to get past me to touch him!' Frieza shouted. Frieza looked to the side and saw Nail and Piccolo, they where in a blue aura and Nail simply dissapeard. 'What the!?' shouted Vegeta. Piccolo looked up.

He looked the same as he did before, but there was something different about him, he looked more muscular and his eyes where shining with good. 'Now you'll pay!' shouted Piccolo and he charged Frieza with a flying kick. Frieza was throwen back and Piccolo fired a ki-blast.

The blast didn't explode but caught Frieza and pushed him back with great speed. Piccolo flashed away and appeared behind Fireza, he axe handle smashed Frieza away and the tyrant flipped through the air. 'No one, except for me and my family could be so strong!'

Piccolo laughed. 'Apparently there is.' Frieza grunted. 'Well you are not the only one with some tricks under your sleeve, watch this!' Frieza shouted and his arms became more muscular. 'Witness my grand transformation!' shouted Frieza.

Vegeta's eyes widened and he stumbled back. 'No way!' Frieza shouted again and he grew taller, his muscles became bigger and his armor shattered into pieces. ' Is this what you call a grand transformation, you grow two inches?' asked Vegeta.

'Shut up, you fool.' Frieza shouted again and grew larger then Piccolo, towering two head lenghts above him, the horns on his head became longer and moved up like horns from a bull.

He looked up and started to talk with a totally different, deep voice.

'My fighting power has surpassed the million!' shouted Frieza. 'No way!' shouted Vegeta.

Frieza charged Piccolo again and bashed the tall namek on his chest. Piccolo flew back but recovered and thrusted Frieza in his neck, Frieza dodged by tilting his head and he punched the namek in his abdomen, Piccolo spat out blood and Frieza punched him away with his free hand. Piccolo flew back and attacked Frieza with a dashing gut punch.

Frieza shouted and grabbed Piccolo at the shoulder pads of his armor, he pulled his hands down and ripped the armor apart. 'I must say, you look a lot better like this.' said Frieza.

'Did he really say that?' asked Goku. 'Yes, he did.' replied Krillin.

'I can feel that Guru is dying, gather the dragonballs before it is to late!' shouted Piccolo with Nail's voice. 'I'll go!' shouted Tien and he took off, closely followed by Chaozu.

'So you want to secure your magic little dragonballs, huh?' asked Frieza.

Piccolo nodded and charged Frieza again with a jab on the tyrants chin, Frieza's face flew back and Piccolo punched him in the stomach. Frieza flew back and grabbed his stomach.

Piccolo charged again with a flying kick and the tyrant was hit on his face.

Frieza flipped back and shouted in frustration. 'I've got more then enough of you!' Frieza flashed away and appeared behind Piccolo, he grabbed the namek's arm and pulled with all his strenght. The arm came off and blood flew into the air.

Piccolo shouted and grabbed the wound. Frieza laughed and Piccolo shouted, an aura surrounded him and his arm grew back. 'Nice trick namek, I should keep that in mind for later.' Piccolo smiled. He punched down with all his power and Frieza catched the fist.

Frieza spinned around and hurtled Piccolo towards Goku. Goku catched his friend.

'Goku, you have to distract him for a few minutes, I've got a new attack that made work.'said the namek with his deep voice. Goku nodded and dropped his friend.

'Vegeta, let's show him what you get when you fight with us!' Vegeta laughed and got in a fighting stance. 'Let's do it Kakarot!' shouted Vegeta and the two sayains flew away, there aura's crossed each other and they both punched Frieza.

Frieza shouted and flew a little bit back. Vegeta drilled down and Frieza flew towards Goku. Goku uppercutted and Frieza shouted. The two sayains kept on attacking Frieza. Piccolo layed two fingers on his forehead and started to charge. 'I'm going to help them!'

Shouted Krillin and he flew towards Frieza and the two sayains. Krillin charged and kicked Frieza in his back, Frieza flew towards Vegeta and the short sayain grabbed the towering sayain at his neck, Vegeta squeezed and trew Frieza towards Goku.

Frieza came towards Goku head first and Goku rammed him towards Krillin, the small monk attacked him with a crushing knuckle punch. Frieza flipped away and created some distance by flying backwards with great speed. 'Piccolo, how much time left?' asked Goku.

'I need a minute more!' 'We can give you five!' Goku grabbed Frieza in a neck hold and Krillin punched Frieza in his stomach as fast as he could. Frieza shouted and created an aura, there was a shockwave and Frieza's attackers where throwen away.

Frieza flew down towards Piccolo but Yamcha stopped him by kicking the villian in his stomach. Frieza flew back and Vegeta struck him with his knee. 'I'm ready, just make sure he can't move!' shouted Piccolo. Vegeta grabbed Frieza at one arm and Goku grabbed him at antoher. Frieza tried to break free but failed.

Piccolo moved his fingers away from his head and shouted: 'Special beam cannon!' the beam was surrounded by other small beams and it shot right through Frieza's chest. Goku and Vegeta dropped the tyrant he fell into the water. 'Is he dead?' asked Raditz.

'That's hard to feel, he has been wounded badly, and is at least out of combat condition.'

Goku's eyes widened. 'What?!' 'I feel it to, his power is rising!' said Piccolo.

There was a flash from out of the water.

A awful looking monster with a large head that was so heavy that the owner could barely carry it with spikes and a face without a nose rose up from the water, he had a wound in his chest and he was laughing. 'I've seen enough, it is time to finish this!' shouted the creature.

'What are you?' asked Vegeta. 'I see, you don't recognize me, I know I won't win a beauty contest in this form but it will easily crush your puny bodies!' Vegeta laughed. 'Your Frieza!'

Frieza nodded. 'The monkey woke up.' said Frieza.

'What? how could you be so calm Vegeta, he is double as strong as he was before!' shouted Piccolo. 'Simple, because I also have a few tricks!' Frieza smiled. 'Raditz, cover your eyes with something, you can't control your oozaru form.' Raditz nodded and putted a special pair of shades on.

Vegeta fired a similar ball as Raditz had fired before into the air, it enlarged and Vegeta turned into an oozaru. 'Finally, a worthy opponent!' shouted Frieza. 'You confident fool, I am stronger then you!' shouted Vegeta and he laughed with a deep voice.

'I see, you are in control of your body, unlike Raditz, well that makes it even more interesting!' said Frieza. 'Overconfident fool!' shouted Vegeta and he clawed at Frieza. Frieza was surprised by the speed of the attack and he could barely dodge it.

Frieza pointed his index finger out and fired a beam of orange energy, Vegeta dodged it with his enourmous body and the beam shot in the air, it made a nearby moon explode and the tyrant laughed. 'Impressive, did you use the same trick when you destroy my planet?'

Frieza smiled. 'No, I needed to make a ball then since I was in my weakest form and planet Vegeta was alot larger then that moon, it actually costed me some effort.' Vegeta roared. 'You'll pay, you never confronted the sayains themself, you just cowardly attacked them with a cowardly energy bomb!' Vegeta clawed at Frieza again.

Frieza was caught offguard and flew back. Vegeta opened his mouth and a yellow beam flew out of it, catching Frieza. There was an explosion that turned the sky yellow.

A few hundred miles away, at a namekian village...

'Your intentions are true, take this dragonball.' said a namekian elder who wanted to hand a dragonball over to Tien and Chaozu when the sky turned yellow for a second. 'What was that?' asked the namek. 'That are our friends fighting!' said Chaozu.

'Then you should hurry and get the remaining dragonballs!' The earthling nodded and blasted away followed by Tien. Smoke filled the air as far as Goku could see, he tried to feel or see Frieza but he couldn't detect him. 'I think you got him Vegeta.'

'No, I can feel he is still alive, and it would be to easy.' Frieza flew out of the smoke with a blast charged in his hand, he was scratched over his body but didn't seem to have much injuries. 'That's right monkey, it'll take a little bit more then that to kill me!'

Fireza trew the blast and Vegeta reflected it with his palm. Frieza attacked Vegeta with a chained strike and Vegeta was hit in his face, he stumbled back and managed to grab Frieza.

Frieza's eyes widened in shock as Vegeta tightened his grip.

Frieza shouted and placed his hands on Vegeta's fingers. He tried to pull himself out with all his power but failed, Vegeta was simply to strong. There was a cracking sound and Frieza screamed.

Will this be the end of Frieza's reign, find out in the next chapter of DBZ: PCA


End file.
